1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical contact for an electrical connection, with a complementary contact pin or contact blade.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
DE 195 35 148 discloses an electrical contact having a connecting region, for connecting with an electrical conductor, a contacting region, for contacting with a complementary contact pin or contact blade and with a transitional region between the contacting region and the connecting region, the transitional region being made narrower in its width than the contacting region and the connecting region. The transitional region between the contacting region and the connecting region is made very narrow, as can be seen, for example, from FIG. 6. To achieve such a narrow form, the transitional region comprises only two side walls, but not a bottom wall. As a result, the problem may occur that the electrical contact has inadequate stability, in particular in systems subjected to high vibrational loading.
The constriction in the transitional region is provided for the purpose of allowing a contact locking member of a housing, e.g. a secondary locking part, to be inserted at this location for securing and locking the contact in a housing contact chamber of the housing. It is possible for this contact locking member to be inserted either from the side of the bottom wall of the contact, or from one or both sides of the contact, which leads to considerably better retention of the contact to oppose higher pull-out forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,095 discloses an electrical contact which likewise has in the bottom wall in its transitional region a clearance into which a contact locking member can be inserted.
It has been found that a transitional region which is formed only by two side walls but not by a bottom wall proves to be too unstable. To overcome this problem, it is possible, for example, to form the transitional region with three walls. This is presented, for example, in EP 114 187 B1. If, however, it is wished to make the transitional region very narrow, other difficulties occur in the case of such an arrangement. These difficulties are that cracks form in the material during the forming process of the transitional region and that these cracks adversely affect the properties of the contact.